Reflections
by risokura
Summary: After Vegnagun ...we all had each other. And you know what? That was more than enough for all of us.


Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2. Just a few thoughts on what Yuna, Rikku and Paine might be thinking after the battle with Vegnagun.

**--**

**Rikku**

I can't sleep...  
  
I got up. It was nighttime outside and the moon was high in the sky. We were currently spending the night in Besaid. Yunie thought we should spend the night here...it was her home after all. Even though she was born in Bevelle.  
  
I walked out of Lulu and Wakka's hut and out of the village, sand crunching beneath the sandals that Lulu had lent me. I walk up the road past the trees and down to the cliff. Sitting down, I looked out at the night sky and then off the cliffs. The waves were calm tonight, just moving slowly. I gave a content sigh.  
  
I yawned and stretched, the wind ruffling my hair as I looked up at the sky. To many things to count have happened within these past two years. Home being destroyed, Yunie's Calm, Vegnagun getting the crap beaten out of him just to name a few...  
  
I wonder if things will ever be the same?  
  
Of course they won't, things have changed for the better...but some people have yet to understand that. All because of Yunie...  
  
Yunie...  
  
You've managed to keep a smile all these years. I wonder what really goes through your mind sometimes. Is it what's going to happen to Spira if the Calm doesn't continue? Or maybe it's something else...  
  
When I was 15...two years ago...  
  
I was afraid Yunie...afraid of losing you. I didn't know if I could hold it together at times. I covered it up by acting happy and energetic so you wouldn't worry... I would have to lie to myself when I said I didn't cry. I did. When you weren't looking my cheerful disposition died and I found myself crying and not being able to stop.  
  
It was the same way when mom died. Pop took the blow the hardest. I was forced to grow up faster than I wanted too and had to learn most things by myself. One fourth of my heart was missing. Mom wasn't around anymore and dad was hardly around. He was the leader of the Al Bhed. He had a job too do.  
  
There was brother...but I couldn't talk to him. We were always fighting back then. That's when **he** came along. A few years after mom had died, dad introduced me to Gippal. I was 15 back then. He's the same way he was back then. Cocky, arrogant, egotistical, a jerk, and can you believe I actually fell for him?   
  
The one thing we shared in common though was our love for machina. He would come around at one in the afternoon everyday to help Pop's look for machina buried beneath the desert sands. I would watch them from afar or sometimes I would help depending on what type of mission they were going on. I was eager to learn more about machina and the more I wanted to learn, the more I fell in love with machina...and Gippal.  
  
Sadly...to my dismay, Gippal had left work with Pop's and gone off to join the Crimson Squad, saying how he wanted to join them since he couldn't be a crusader. That's when I learned that you had become a summoner Yunie...  
  
I remember the type of reputation Al Bhed's had back then. People hated us for defying Yevon. The teachings...were all a big fake.  
  
People spent their lives praying for something that never happened...they were lied to. Every single person who believed in the teachings was lied to. Then you did it Yunie...you saved us all from Sin.  
  
You saved us from meaningless days of praying for something that would never happen. You were so happy...yet so sad...because...the one person you wished was there wasn't. He was gone.  
  
After those two years passed and the Gullwings were formed. Kimarhi found that sphere on Gagazet...and you wanted to leave on a journey once again to find him. You joined the Gullwings and became a sphere hunter.  
  
That's also when we met Paine. Miss Anti-social. If she heard me say that right now she'd probably say "Minus 5 respect points Rikku!" I bet I'm down to about –10 points by now...but that's Paine for you.  
  
We made a new friend...and when we were in the Den of Woe. When the pyreflies took over each of us...and I lost control of my thoughts and body...our friendship really was tested.  
  
I was scared. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know anything. All I felt was rage and I almost hurt you Yunie...I really did. You fought me and I began to see through the rage and saw you...and Paine...and everyone else that had always been there for me.  
  
We left the Den of Woe...and we learned more about Paine and her past. She faced her past...so why can't I face mine? Whenever I think about loosing you Yunie...or Paine or anyone else...I push the thoughts far into the depths of my mind where I hope they will never surface again.  
  
I have become afraid. Afraid of waking up and seeing the people I love aren't there. Am I the only one that ever feels that way? I feel liquid running down my cheek...am I...crying? It's hard...but it's a reality I have to face. No one lives forever, and we must accept that truth...but until then...I'd like to keep these memories in my heart...  
  
We then left for the final battle with Shuyin and took down Vegnagun. Lenne and Shuyin...the two lovers from 1000 years ago could finally rest. Shuyin's soul...that was so full of rage could finally rest. The threat was over. And everything was at peace once. You even found him again Yunie. Seeing the look on your face when you saw him...it made all of us happy. Your heart was finally at peace.  
  
Sin is gone. The Calm is here. Vegnagun is destroyed. Everyone's heart's can finally be at ease...but you know what? There's nothing to worry about because...I have everyone I love with me. Yunie, Paine, Gippal, Brother, Pop's...and anyone else that's in my heart. Will forever be apart of me. Sometimes when things get tough...we can't get discouraged. We have to keep on pushing.  
  
Keep pushing for big and little things in life...and look forward...to a new day. A new day full of new opportunities...choices...decisions and a new future that is being made everyday...everyday... 

**--**

**Yuna**

"Rikku! Paine!" I called out in the darkness. I had just had a dream concerning her and Paine...they both...I shook my head.   
  
Getting off the cot I stretched. Boy did I need some air. I turned back to look down at the sleeping form of the blonde below me. Tidus...I had spent so much time looking for you...I never realized how quickly the time flew by...and now your back here...here with me. I shook Tidus lightly and waited for him to open his eyes so I could stare into those azure crystals.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and got up a bit. "Yu--" I put a finger over his lips and motioned for him to follow me out of the room. Lulu had insisted on giving us our own room. I protested but...getting Lulu angry is something no one would want...if you know what I mean...  
  
Once the two of us were outside and were in safe distance I turned toward him. His blonde hair was messy and unruly. He did turn quite a lot as we slept that night. I sat down on the ground. "I couldn't sleep..." I said.   
  
Tidus yawned and sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" he asked me.  
  
I shook my head. "Tidus..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I missed you so much...you...weren't there..." I said as I looked down at a leaf that blew across my feet.  
  
"Yuna..." he began but I cut him off.  
  
"It's been two years...since we defeated Sin...can you believe it...two years?" I asked him as I looked at the night sky. "The smiles and the laughter...and everything in-between..."  
  
Tidus leaned on his hands. "We never really have gotten a chance to talk...what's happened to you for the past two years?"  
  
I smiled slightly. "I've changed."  
  
Tidus played with the end of my braid. "Not just your hair...but your heart's changed to."  
  
I blushed slightly. "When you left...I had a problem..."  
  
He looked at me. "A problem?" he asked.   
  
I nodded. "I became a different person. I wasn't Yuna. I didn't know who I was. I would stay out late at all these parties I had been invited to...and I became an alcoholic."  
  
Tidus stared at me. "Yuna...I..."  
  
"Alcohol...was my escape. I thought alcohol would solve my problems...they didn't, they only made them worse...eventually...after I joined the Gullwings...I stopped being so dependent on something that only made things worse." I folded my hands. "No one knows about that problem...not even Rikku or Paine. Your the only one..." I began to laugh. "It's funny...the high summoner who defeated Sin an alcoholic right?"   
  
Tidus shook his head and wrapped his arms around me. "No Yuna...don't say things like that..."  
  
I shook my head and looked at him. There were tears forming me my eyes. "When I was little...my father use to hold me like this. He would stroke my head and say everything would be okay." I paused in thought. "When...he left...mom grew distraught and she died...she told me one thing before left this world though. If ever should I need someone's help, I should contact my uncle Cid...and he would help me."  
  
I looked at Tidus who was calmly stroking my head. "Go on, I'm listening."  
  
I took a deep breath. "Eventually...my father used the Final Aeon and died...I was left without a mother and father...that's when I met Kimarhi. In the midst of celebration in Bevelle, he came to me and took me to Besaid where I met Lulu and Wakka. Kimarhi has protected me ever since I was little." I scratched my head. "As I grew older...I felt a strong sense of duty to protect the people of my world...and I decided I would become a summoner."  
  
Tidus gave me a nod to continue. I smiled. "Then...I met you."  
  
Now he was blushing and I laughed. "You were standing there smiling...but the villagers told you to stay away from me, didn't they? I never doubted you once. I believed in your Zanarkand when no one else did. After we defeated Sin, and you disappeared...I was determined to find you again. And that's when Vegnagun appeared."   
  
I looked at our hands that were intertwined. "Lenne and Shuyin...the tragic tale of the two lovers during the war between Bevelle and Zanarkand. Lenne...used me to get to Shuyin. Shuyin thought I was Lenne. The whole thing was just...too much to bare at times."  
  
Tidus held me tighter. "You fought Shuyin in the end, right?"   
  
I nodded. "Yes...he was...so full of rage."  
  
Tidus shook his head. "His lover was killed right before his eyes, which I can understand...but wanting to kill all the people of Spira because of it is a bit much."  
  
I looked into Tidus's eyes. "What would you do...if that had happened to you?"  
  
He looked away. "I don't want to think about it."  
  
I looked ahead at the stars. "No one lives forever..."  
  
He nodded. "I know that..."  
  
I looked back at him. "Thank you."  
  
He looked back at me. "For what?"  
  
I smiled. "For letting me spill my guts to you."  
  
He smiled back. "Anything for my little summoner...which reminds me. What's up with the get up! No one said you can just run around for 2 years and then decide to wear hot shorts!"  
  
I blushed. "Rikku said that they were "in"...whatever that is supposed to mean."  
  
He leaned in. "And the Zanarkand Abes sign?"  
  
I leaned in closer. "For you..."  
  
His lips descended onto mine and before I closed my eyes, I saw a shooting star fly over head us. Yes...things were how they were supposed to be...and I wouldn't have them any other way...

**--**

**Paine**

Rikku's gone. Yuna's gone. I'm here all alone. It's how I like it...sometimes. Not all the time. I lay on the cot staring out at the moon above me. When was the last time it was quiet like this? I can't remember...I've been chasing my past for so long...I've never gotten a moment to relax and think about things.  
  
How many years has it been...two? Going on three...I'll be 19 next year. Technically, I'm already an adult to begin with.   
  
It's to hot in here...perhaps outside would be more suitable...  
  
I found myself walking a toward the temple past all the little huts of Besaid. The temples...once a play for comfort for those who were seeking guidance and advice. Now they are no longer needed.  
  
Before any of this happened I was in the Crimson Squad. Thinking I was doing something good for Spira...when really I wasn't. That's when I met Nooj, Baralai and Gippal. The two of us became close within that short time span. We depended on each other and confided in one another.  
  
We were the back-up to the Crusaders should they not to defeat Sin. I was prepared to give my life for Spira at any cost.  
  
During the final exercise, Baralai, Gippal and Nooj all held each other at gun point and they each driven mad with rage from the spirits in the Den of Woe. I tried to get them to realize what the were doing but they couldn't hear me at one point. They were blocked out from the rest of the world.   
  
Finally they laid down there guns. We were the only living survivors of the Crimson Squad Final Exercise.   
  
We retreated to the Mihen Highroad where we planned on separating. It would be easier that way if Bevelle ever went looking for us. Then...Nooj went mad. He shot me, Gippal and Baralai. Possessed by Shuyin, he had been driven mad.  
  
About two years later, I found myself a sphere hunter, and a member of the Gullwings. I met Yuna and Rikku...who by the way is down to -20 respect points. I find myself laughing at that. Rikku may be annoying at times...but she has a heart of gold.   
  
Yuna was completely different from what I had imagined her to be. The High Summoner who defeated Sin. Always being dragged into trouble and never avoiding helping someone.  
  
My past began to catch up with me. Gippal led the Machine Faction, Nooj led the Youth League and Baralai took over New Yevon. Everyone seemed to be moving on but me...  
  
I found myself reliving moments of the past...with Yuna and Rikku. They wanted to know so much about me, I just wasn't ready to tell them yet. So I hid away from them more and more.   
  
Finally it got to the point when I had to tell them. When Yuna returned from the Farplane and gave me those two spheres, I had to tell them about my past and how I knew Gippal, Nooj and Baralai. So it came out. All of it. And then they finally knew...I gave my "confession of a shady past." as Rikku put it.  
  
We slowly became more involved with the songstress dressphere and Shuyin who thought Yuna was his lover, Lenne. The dressphere portrayed Yuna as Lenne...that's how Shuyin saw her. So consumed by rage he couldn't even realize his lover was dead.   
  
He tried to bring about Vegnagun but after a serious of events, we brought him down, and he and Lenne could finally fade together. Peacefully...away from harm.   
  
Listen to me, babbling on about the past. What's done is done. What's said is said. It's pointless to wallow in the past...it only brings back memories we wish were once real again.   
  
I yawned. Well that cleared my head. Hn...I should get back to bed. On my way back to Lulu and Wakka's hut, I found Rikku walking back with Tidus and Yuna. Rikku was jabbering away, even though she was whispering. And Tidus was listening to her story as Yuna was looking straight ahead.  
  
"Paine!" she whispered, waving out to me. I walked calmly over to the little group. Rikku took a moment to stop jabbering away to Tidus and ran up to me.  
  
"Oooo...what are you doing out this late?" she asked.   
  
"-10 respect points, Rikku." I said, keeping a straight face but secretly grinning inside.   
  
Rikku socked me on the arm. "You big meanie!"  
  
Yuna giggled. "Come on you two. Stop bickering, we should get to sleep. It is mighty late..."  
  
Tidus had already gone inside and was knocked out on the cot he was sharing with Yuna. Yuna followed in shortly and closed the door quietly. I walked to the room I was sharing with Rikku. The bouncy blonde was in bed a little after me. "Night Dr. P!" she said and rolled over and was fast asleep.  
  
As I lay on my back in the darkness, the moonlight my only light, I began to think. This is where I wanted to be. I was at home with my friends. This was my life now...this is Paine. Not the Old Paine...but the New Paine. The Paine that would keep on changing...  
  
Hm...Dr. P? I would minus 5 you for that Rikku...but tonight I'll let it slide...

--

-Fin 


End file.
